


Warm Hugs

by LinkHeichou



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Dean doesn't hunt demons, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagineyourotp, Zak doesn't hunt ghosts, blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkHeichou/pseuds/LinkHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"imagineyourotp: Imagine your OTP cuddling on the couch while a massive blizzard rages on outside."<br/>Bad summary is bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dear Zak Bagans and/or Jensen Ackles: Dude I'm warning you DON'T read this for your own good. 
> 
> I just wanted to do a little fic. In fact, this is my first one!
> 
> Enjoy!

    "Shit man, it's snowing like hell out there!" A familiar voice shouted from the front door. Dean took off his snow covered hat, coat, and gloves off and exhaled deeply as his frozen hands and face were greeted with warmth."I know, I heard it will snow 12 inches by sunrise, " Zak shouted back. He was laying down on their couch, covered with a blanket."Are you shitting me?"

    "Do I look like a liar?"

    "I can't see you, dumbass, " Dean said as he walked into the bedroom for new, warm clothes. "Ha  ha , you're  sooo  funny, " Zak said sarcastically."Thank you, sweetie," Dean said as he came in with a black T -shirt and some pajama bottoms. Zak flipped him off and scooted over for Dean to lie down next to him."Aww, saving a spot for me?" His lover said as he laid his hands over each other across his chest."Just get in here, smartass, " Zak said in a slightly annoyed by his sarcasm."Easy there, grouch," Dean said as he slid in next to him. He sighed as he felt the blanket's and Zak's warmth, smiling as he slid his arms around his back. Zak slightly flinched from his coldness, and returned the gesture.

    They laid there for several moments before Zak slightly looks up to his lover. Dean looks down and before he registers it, Zak's lips are on his. Dean is slightly frozen before he returns the kiss. It is slow and passionate, lips softly attacking each other. They finally pull back moments later, panting. Zak smiles and lays his head on the other's chest, listening to his lovely heartbeat. Dean smiled as well, sighing and pulled him closer."I love you, Zak."

    "I love you too."

    They keep this position as the blizzard overhead rages on. They listen to it as they slowly drift asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos. If you have some criticizing, please do so. It helps me become a better writer.


End file.
